Talk:Claws of the Griffon
Testimonials Even more easily solo'ed by a PUP75, could barely touch my shadows. Slow, paralyze, dia II landed without problems. Confirmed win by 75DRK/SAM and 64+WHM/BLM (Very Easy Battle) Easily defeated by a 75NIN/37WAR and 63RDM/31BLM. Also easily defeated by a SAM75/NIN27 and a RDM75/BLM37 with the RDM mainly healing. Soloed by DRG75/WHM37 tarutaru using Meat Mithkabob (medium soloing skill needed). Soloable by BLU75/NIN37, zerg-style(aka: Imp solo tactics) Soloable by NIN75/THF37 with evasion gear. Solo'd as 72PLD/36WHM, but was a VERY close fight. Was counting on my NPC buddy but forgot you can't use it in (S) zones. Used Tav Taco, Yag Drink, and Pear au Lait. Buffed with Blink and Stoneskin, but they quickly wore. He hit hard, almost 100/hit. Flashed when I could. Uses the Orcish Maneuver at 50% and also around 10-5%. He also Hasted and Berserked himself around 10%. Ended up with 10mp and 300hp left and burnt Invincible. -JTimmons 30th November, 2007 Wasn't really a hard fight.. solo on 75 thf with ok gear.. popped PD when it countered me three times in a row for 250 dmg each o.O.. but other wise it didn't touch me. Went back later, with my wife on blm, for her quest. Her Thunder 4 did over 1800 damage.. weak to magic or maybe just Thunder? I really wasn't expecting that much damage.. it was the only spell she casted too :\ This was after it used the Counterstance move.. casted right in the middle of its Haste dance (@ 25%) so wouldn't think it has more than 6-7k HP. --Jurai 04:09, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Beat it as monk/nin. Not hard at all. Died once because I used hundred fists and was countered to death. Second time I just fight it slowly and didn't get hit at all. Get 100TP before fight. Focus/Dodge, then click ??? Asuran Fists, normal attack till Berserk dance, another asuran fists to take it down. Only casted Usu: Ichi during the fight (it missed a lot). --Starwindau@Diabolos Probably can be solo'd by blm, but 100% resists sleep. Unknown if it resists gravity. Seems like the first 25-50% it runs slow, so you can get away, but if you try to dot it to death it catches up to you. Solo'd as 75WHM/37NIN, was in yellow at the end due to the battle dance haste move and was conserving MP just in case. no major problems, very low acc took 2-3 hits to break stoneskin. started with 300TP and finished the fight with the 5th Hexastrike. --Tyreck@Shiva Attempted to solo as BLM75/RDM37 and things quickly got out of hand, as I wasn't quite prepared for it. It's probably doable, but the mob hits hard enough that I decided to return as WHM75/NIN37 instead. Even though I have much less experience soloing as WHM/NIN, I won by a reasonable margin without using any extraordinary gear or meds, and didn't even bother to get TP first. --VxSote 06:46, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Soloed as a 73smn/36whm using Garuda. Used 3 Predator Claws and one Whispering Wind. Did not kite, I meleed and used Spirit Taker once. Maybe should have kited a bit as Garuda had <5% health at the end, but never broke my Stoneskin or Blink. PC hit for ~1600-1700 dmg each time. ~~Khirsah@Cerberus Soloable as BST64+. Use the Biddybugs around the stump, it took me 3 of them without meleeing myself.--Guilt 09:21, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Soloed very easily as RDM75/nin. The Berserker Dance seems to have a +damage taken effect that diminishes slowly over time. Immediately after use my enwater damage went from 18 to 26 and at by the battles end was down to 21dmg. My sword damage also increased notably. Likely has fire resistance I had enfire at the beginning and hit for half normal damage every time. The wheaty 23:02, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Soloed quite easily as 75THF/37NIN, used regular gears, anytime he hit me, a bloody bolt brought my HP right back up. Only "trouble" I had was after he Berserked, he got off 2 counters when my shadows happened to be down. Got the shadows back up...the Bloody Bolts started giving me 100+ per hit because of the berserk.--Konoruck 13:48, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Tried this as a 75 WAR/NIN, and got destroyed when shadows were down. Had some AF2 pieces and no -evasion, but it didn't seem to matter to the NM. Duo'd with a RDM/BLM and it was much easier and safer. Cidriel 14:35, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Can't believe any 75 job couldn't solo this... Went Thf/Nin with not a single piece of evasion gear and casted ni once before the fight and once during his 2 hour. Didn't get hit once. DE was doing over 1k without the benefit of SA or TA (I was solo so duh). Hes far easier than a EP mob. I'd give him around level 55 or something. Don't how hard he hits since he never touched me.--Tdizzle 16:40, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Just did this as BLM75/RDM37. Was decently prepared, used bind + gravity, but had to use manafont when it was at about 28% HP. Got hit once, took off stoneskin, other than that not sure how hard it hits. Also, for the record my Elemental Seal + Sleep 2 got resisted. Orekorik 21:12, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Soloed easily as SAM75/DNC37. Started with Meditate and Drain Samba before engaging. Seigan + Third Eye and Drain Samba up at all times made this an easy fight. --Sellsword 14:20, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Easily soloed by a 75Brd/Nin Using Swords and a scorpion harness. I used double mambo. build your TP too 300 off the mobs nearby and open up with spirits within. Remember to buff yourself first before you pop him he hits like a truck. - Perfecto siren Soloed as a 75RDM/DNC, Fairly easy fight cept for orcish counterstance. I just gravity kited and DoT'd each time he did it until it wore off. No food used, standard DD gear, hit me for 50-65 with Prot IV and Phalanx up, did around 90 after berserk dance move. Double attacked fairly often. Soloed with moderate difficulty as WAR75/DNC37. I went into the fight with 300TP and 5 Finishing Moves. He was hitting for about 80-100 per swing, so I couldn't outheal it with Waltzes. When I started getting low, I used Desperate Flourish and kited him over to a Sprite. Was able to defeat it with three Cure V's from the Sprite. Make sure to kite it during Counterstance.